Shards In The Water
by chessurK
Summary: Kaitlin Robinson is the daughter of Cindy Robinson and the Greek God Poseidon. When she was 12, her older half-brother Percy Jackson saved her life from a Minotaur. Sadly, they weren't able to save her mother. Now, fast-forward 6 years, and you have 18 year old Kaitlin Robinson who chose to go home for the school year and get a break from the death that occurred just months before.


I'm on a plane. Why the Hades am I on a plane? Zeus is gonna kill me! I'm gonna die!

Fight the Minotaur, check.

Kill Medusa, with the help of Percy, check.

Walk the Labyrinth, check.

Hold the sky, check.

Survive Tartarus, again with the help of Percy and Annabeth, check.

Kill Gaia, check.

Have all my friends die and be okay, check.

Fly on a plane, big fat red 'X'.

Ha, please Zeus I'm begging you, I just wanna go visit my old home, Mystic Falls. I'll be out of your hair since I'm not at camp. Please I don't wanna die from plane crash.

...

Nothing, no turbulence, no lightning strike. I'm gonna live! Yea!

Okay, now time for a nap.

 **[When the plane lands]**

I'm too scared to open my eyes.

"Please disembark the plane, we have landed," I hear the pilot's voice over the intercom.

Whew, I sigh and grab my knapsack from the carry-on compartment.

After I'm finally out of the flying, metal death trap (plane), and get my two suitcases from the baggage claim, I head over to the rental cars. Don't you think it would be weird if a girl just VT (vapor travel, like teleporting) in the middle of an airport. I think it would be weird, so I get a rental car instead.

I get a nice two seater Chevy Colorado, put my suitcases at the foot of the passenger seat, and drive about an hour to Mystic Falls.

Once I reach the _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign I breathe out a sigh of relief. I'm almost there, I'm almost home. I haven't been here for eight years. I was in New York from ages 12-18 and now I'm back. I didn't have many friends, I was friends with Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood, but that was it. I have a couple of pictures of the three of us.

Ugh, I'm sooo stupid, face-palm. I have to go to school. Good thing I have my transfer papers.

I drive past the Mystic Grill to Mystic High. The names are sooo original I know. Anyway, I drive into the parking lot, and park my truck. I look over my outfit once more, I have a black Marceline the Vampire Adventure Time t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, light blue sliders, my starfish necklace, and bracelet, and my grey crochet beanie. I check the time off my iPhone with a "Ocean Air, Salty Air" case.

I look back into the mirror and see a black haired girl with deep and scarred sea green eyes. I blink and cover up my broken eyes and see happiness in them.

"Good, no one'll know," I grab my dark blue knapsack that have my books in it and hop out of the truck.

The first thing I notice is a group of girls staring at the front of the school. I walk over to them so I'm only a couple yards behind them. I use my werewolf hearing to hear part of their conversation.

"Yea, you win," A blonde girl, responding to what the brunette with straight hair said. I can tell is a vampire from my blessing from Hades.

"You sure you wanna be here," a dark skinned girl with straight brown hair and bright green eyes. I can feel the power coming off her, so she must be a witch.

"I have to be here. I have to leave it behind me," the third girl says, "New year, new life." The third girl, who is the only human out of the three looks between the witch and the vampire and walks into school.

Once she's gone, I snap out of eavesdropping and walk into the building in search of the main office, so I can get my locker combo and time table.

I can't find the main office for almost 15 minutes. When I finally get there I see a dark skinned adult with short black hair. "Hello," I announce my presence.

"Hello, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Kaitlin Robinson, here are my papers," she looks over my papers and when she see's everything's there she prints me a timetable and a paper that has my locker number and combination.

"The top one is your locker number and combination, and the bottom is your time table," she tells me and I start to walk out, "Welcome to Mystic High dear."

I turn around and wave at her. I walk back out of the office and look at my locker number. "Locker 117," I least it's on the first floor, I think to myself.

I start scanning the halls for 5 minutes until I find my locker. Once I'm at my locker I look back down at my paper and put in the combination, 13.15.1. I pull on my lock and it quickly unlatches itself. I unhook the lock from the latch and open my locker.

Looking at my time table I have History, Maths, then French. I grab all my books that aren't history, math or french, and a five of my nine notebooks and put them in my locker. Once I close and relock my locker I head to the history room.

When I get there I see a vampire girl with straight blonde hair walking in saying something about Vikings. I quickly walk in behind her and notice that all the attention has been brought off her and onto me.

I avoid their gaze and look at the teacher, "There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States," he pauses quickly, and I see the same three girls from outside, and notice another vampire beside the two I've already seen and a hybrid. not one like me but a vampire/werewolf. "Who are you?" The teacher snaps me out of my thoughts by asking the girl her name.

"I'm Rebekah, I'm new, and history's my favorite subject."

"How about you?"

I look back over at the teacher, "Oh, um, I'm Kaitlin Robinson." I give him a lopsided smile, which he returns with a small one.

"Can I see your schedule?" I nod my head and hand him my time table.

Out of the corner of my eye I see six people looking at me curiously. The two blonde vampires, a brunette male vampire, the dark skinned witch, the human, and the hybrid. I frown at them and turn back to the teacher, "I'm Alaric Saltzman. Please take a seat next to Rebekah."

I nod my head and quickly sit in the empty desk next to Rebekah. I smile at her and bring out my note book.

Now me being me and having ADHD I can't pay attention to the teacher so I start doodling and drawing in my notebook.

I write down the things I've encountered so far. I write Vampire, βρυκόλακας, Witch, μάγισσα, and Hybrid, υβρίδιο. I can see Rebekah looking at my notebook with a questioning gaze. I just ignore and start drawing. I draw a sun, the moon, water, bubbles, lightning, a skull with shadows surrounding it, and write down my friends names who died in the Gaia war.

Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy. Piper, and Jason had arrows in their hearts. Hazel had a slit throat. Frank and Leo both were mutilated, and were missing body parts. Thalia was covered in arrows and had a knife sticking out of her thigh. Annabeth was crushed in between two rocks by Dirt Face, and while Percy was grief stricken Dirt Face stabbed a sword through his chest. I was over filled with rage, she didn't even hear me coming as I cut off her head.

I was brought out of my memory by the bell ringing.

I look at my notebook and notice scribbles of Greek. 'Dirt Face', 'Beauty Queen', 'Sparky', 'Repair Boy', 'Fai', 'Witch Girl', 'Pinecone Face', 'Owl Head', and 'Seaweed Brain'. I also wrote down their real names, 'Gaia', 'Piper', 'Jason', 'Leo', 'Frank', 'Hazel', 'Thalia', 'Annabeth', and 'Percy'. I miss them all. Now me and Nico are the only children of the big three.

I pack up my stuff and walk out of the room.

On the way to maths someone grabs my arm. I look up in shock and see a blonde from class. "Oh, hi," I rack my brain for her name, "Um, Rebekah right?"

She smiles at me, "Yes. You're Kaitlin?"

"You're British," she nods her head, "Cool. Yeah I'm Kaitlin. It's my first day so I'm kinda lost. Do you know the way to maths?"

"Yea, follow me and you'll be safe," she says jokingly at the end. I laugh along with her as we head to maths.

 **[After School]**

I walk out of my final class with Rebekah. "So Diva?" She looks at me questioningly, "Your personality. You are such a diva," she goes to interupt me but I cut her off with my hand, "Therefore I shall call you Diva." I state with a tone in my voice that leaves no room for question.

"Fine," she huffs like a child, "If you can call me Diva, then I'm calling you Greeky." I give her a confused look as to why she choose that name, "You were writing in Greek in your notebook."

I make an 'o' shape with my mouth and nod at her in approval. "Well, can I have you cell number. I'm new to town and know absolutely no one."

"Sure," I take out my phone and make a new contact, "It's 555-7395." I type it into my phone and name the contact Diva.

"Mine's 555-7024," she pulls out her phone and types it in. I see she named the contact Greeky. I laugh at that and walk over to the driver's seat of my truck, "Text ya later Diva, have fun at cheer tryouts."

I pull out of the lot and head to my apartment that I had bought ahead of time. I pull up to the building and park.

Grabbing my suitcases from the passenger side, I head to the reception desk, "Hello, my names Kaitlin Robinson, and I need the key to my apartment."

The lady looks up at me and looks at her computer, then scans the cupboard behind her that has keys. She hands me two keys, "You have room 397."

Mummering a thank you I take the keys and head up three flights of stairs to my room. I reach room 397 and unlock the door.

Once inside I kick the door closed behind me and look around the room. I'm currently in the living room, off to the left is an archway that I can see a kitchen, and through there is a dining room that reattaches to the living room. To the right is a door that goes to the bedroom.

I go in there with my suitcases, and scan the room. There's a plain queen sized bed, an ensuite bathroom, and closet door. I see a dresser, a desk and nightstands scattered across the room.

I unpack all my clothes into the dresser, and my coats, armor, and bags to the closet. On my nightstands are an alarm clock that came with the room and a picture of me and Percy, another with the seven, me and Nico, and the last one with me and the Stolls. The Stolls and I are and always will be thick as thieves, literally and metaphorically.

I walk over to my desk and place my monster-proof laptop on it with it's charger in the wall. I also plug in my phone charger on the night stand with my alarm clock. Don't worry my phones monster proof, too. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

I put my back to the mirror and pull down my shirt so it shows my left shoulder blade that has a tattoo of a trident. It's a blessing from the Olympians that protects monsters from smelling my godly blood. The tattoo is swirling and looks like it's in motion. I trace my hand over the trident and get lost in thought.

I'm pulled back into reality when I hear my phone buzz.

I walk back into my bedroom and check my phone.

 _From Diva: You wanna go shopping Greeky?_

I laugh, happy that I've found a friend.

At the mall me and Beks bought a lot of stuff, and since I'm not rich, she must be.

At the mall I bought a blue, green, and black floral bedspread, plain blue, and green pillow cases, plus a plush pillow from Hot Topic of GIR from Invader Zim.

On the topic of Hot Topic, I got two Doctor Who shirts, four Adventure Time shirts, five Invader Zim shirts, three Spongebob shirts, and five different band tee's. I now have, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, AC DC, and My Chemical Romance.

Inside Hot Topic were also posters and such, so I got two Panic! posters, two Fall Out Boy posters, Adventure Time, and Doctor Who, I only got one each.

Pants, ripped jeans, boot cut, and skinny jeans. Leatherish jeans. Black, blue, white, gray, red and yellow. To go with the red and yellow pants I got a Batman loose tank top and a Superman loose tank top, and high tops in the colors blue and black.

I just finished putting away all my new clothes, the bedspread and pillows are already on my bed.

"Okay, did I forget anything?" I ask myself.

Thinking, thinking, thinking, grimoire. That's what I forgot. I go to my closet and look through my suitcases until I find my two grimoires. One is my mum's, and the other is my grandma's.

I take them out and place them on top of my dresser, next to my sketchpad.

I do a belly flop on my bed and just lay there for a couple of seconds. _Buzz...Buzz._ "Finally, something to do," I pick up my phone and see that Diva is calling me.

I answer the phone, "Yellow?"

"Hey Kaitlin, are you coming to the back to school bonfire?"

"Yea, sure, I have no idea where it is so can you come get me?"

"'Course. Where do ya live?"

"The apartments across from Mystic Grill, in apartment 397."

"Kay, be there soon."

"Bye," and I hang up the phone.

I get off my bed and walk back over to my dresser. I pick out a blue ruffled tank top, light blue ripped wash jeans, and some black converse.

I sped over to the bathroom and take a quick five minute shower, will myself dry, and wrap a towel around myself.

Once I'm back in my bedroom I hear a knock at my door. "Hey Kaitlin I'm here," Rebekah yells through the door.

"Come on in Beks, the doors open." I can hear the door open and her slowly walking in.

"Where are you?"

"Getting changed," I just put on my pants. I already have my shirt, and undergarments on. After I lace up my high tops I grab my pen/sword _Hurricane_ from the nightstand drawer, and put it in my pocket just in case.

I walk out of my room, brushing my hair and see Rebekah sitting awkwardly on the couch. "You okay Beks?"

Her head snaps over to me and a genuine smile is seen on her face. "Yeah, you look beautiful, now lets go."

"Okay, okay," I laugh, then realize something. I sprint back to my room, grab my phone, and head back to the living room. Rebekah gives me a weird look, "Almost forgot my phone. Now who's car we taking?"

"Let's take yours."

I nod my head, take the keys off the wall, and turn off the lights as we leave the room. I lock the door behind me, and we head downstairs.

When we get outside, I notice how dark it is and walk over to my truck motioning for Rebekah to follow. Once we're both in the truck I ask, "So, where is it?"

"Oh, just park at the school," I nod my head and turn on the truck. As I'm driving to the school I try to start up a conversation.

"Are you a new kid too?" Rebekah looks at me weirdly, "You know, Mr. Saltzman said he didn't know who were, so I figured you're new as well."

"Yeah, I haven't been in town for a while. You know, family drama."

"That I do, it's why I left when I was 12. 6 years later, I'm back."

"Were you friends with the Gilberts?"

"The Gilberts?" I try to think of where I heard that name before. Jeremy and Elena Gilbert I think, Matt was friends with them, "No, not really, my friend was friends with them though."

"Who was your friend?"

"Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood. They were like my only friends," I pause thinking of what to say next, "Didn't have many girl friends when I was here, you're my first female friend from Mystic, congrats Diva."

"Have you seen Tyler or Matt yet," I think it over, have I seen them yet. Well, I mean I might've and not know it cause I'm sure I look different from the short girl who's only 4'3 who had glasses and braces.

"I don't know, I guess I might've. I look different from 6 years ago, they might too."

"Wait, what did you look like 6 years ago?"

"Ugh, do I have to?" she nods her head, "Fine, I was 4'3" when I was 12, so I was very short, my black hair -to me, at least- was a mess. Oh and best of all I had braces."

Rebekah starts cracking up, probably imagining what I looked like when I was 12, "Bet all the boys were throwing themselves at you."

"Hardy har har. You're hilarious Beks. You kno-"

"But hey, puberty's been good to you," I nod my head in agreement, "Seriously you look like a goddess."

"Well that's a first, and we're here."

We both hop out if the truck and walk over to the bonfire.

When we get there the first thing I notice is a keg. "Hey Beks, wanna drink?"

"Sure," and with that we walk over to the keg and I grab two red solo cups.

"One for you," I hand her a cup, "and one for me."

She grabs the nozzle of the keg and tries to get the beer to come out. Failing miserably, I start laughing so hard I fall to the ground. "First time using a keg?" I laugh from my place on the floor, staring up at her as my eyes start to water.

She gives me a glare which makes me laugh harder.

 **[Damon's POV]**

In Ric's class we're going over the plan to get Stefan captured so we can turn his humanity on.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire, then when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him," Alaric cuts Elena off.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" I ask not understanding why we can't do the easy way.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her," Of course not. She turns to Barbie, "Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes, I'll make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

Are they seriously forgetting about the blonde Original? "You're forgetting a key player here," they all look at me with questioning gazes, "Rebekah. Wherever Stefan goes a blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Rebekah made a friend today that might keep her distracted," Ric suggests.

"Wait, since when did Rebekah have a friend?"

"That's why you're going to distract her if her friend isn't enough," Elena tells me.

"Does her 'friend' know about vampires and willing in on this plan?" They shake their heads, "And how, she's an Original. And last time I checked we're out of daggers."

"So, then pre-occupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Ric says while Caroline stifles a laugh.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me Ric?"

"Doubtful."

Just as he says that Tyler shows up. "Sorry I'm late, was thinking about how I know the new girl. What's goin' on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply, enough to keep Stefan down for a while," Elena tells him his part in the plan.

"You can't do that to Stefan," Tyler's says. Wait, what, oh no.

"Why not? Trust me Tyler it's in his best interest," Elena reasons, and Caroline voices her agreement.

"But, it's not in Klaus',"

"But, Klaus is the bad guy Tyler," Caroline tries to get that through to him, "Why are you acting like some creepy hybrid slave minion?"

"Uh oh," I say as I step closer to Tyler.

"What?" Ric asks me.

"Klaus made me who I am Caroline. I owe him everything," Tyler tries to tell Caroline.

"Oh boy," I say, just figuring out what's wrong with Tyler.

"Can we cool it on the commentary please," Caroline snaps at me.

"Okay what is going on?" Elena asks very confused.

I carefully pick up a vervain dart, "I'm just gonna go," Tyler says trying to leave the room. Once he turned around I VS (Vampire speed) behind him and shove the vervain dart in his neck.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks angry and confused.

"He's sired-"

"What?" Ric interrupted me.

"Sired, he feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him," I explain to them.

"Loyal how?" Elena asks, wanting to know what the heck is going on.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master," I pause, "Extremely rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline wonders.

"You get a new boyfriend," I tell her sarcastically.

 **[Kaitlin's POV]**

I'm laying on the ground worn out from laughing, and not bothering to help Rebekah. I stand up after a while, and she still can't get the keg to work. I started to help her when someone takes the cup away, "You alright there?"

"I thought Tyler would be here," Whoa, wait Tyler Lockwood?

"Oh, so you're into Tyler now?" I give Rebekah a look telling her to tell me what the heck he's talking about, she just ignores me, "Kinda fickle," omg who is this dude. I know he's a vampire and he's in my history class, but seriously who is he.

"Well, when you're willing to give me the time of day again we'll talk," she says, "Until then a girl has needs," and she takes a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me," I say as I pour myself a drink and chug is down.

It's quite for a while until I hear someone say, "Excuse me." It's the girl who was hanging out with the vampire and witch outside of school this morning. I just realized how I don't know anyone's names.

"Elena, what are you doing?" The dude asks Elena.

I decide to butt in once again feeling like a third wheel, "Well, to me, it looks like she's having fun. Gotta problem with fun, dude?"

Elena gives me a smile and I return it. "Yup," she says popping the 'p', "Stefan I am having fun." Okay so brown haired human is Elena, my best friend is Rebekah, and the dude that's a douche is Stefan.

"Alright, take it easy, we both know you're kinda a light weight," Stefan tells Elena.

"Really you think I'm gonna let a blood addict tell _me_ how to drink," she tells him and walks away.

Did they forget I was here? I think they did. All well. "Hey Beks Imma go explore, see you 'round."

"Bye Kaitlin," she says as I walk away.

I do a finger wave and walk into the crowd.

As I do I get a familiar feeling in my gut. Monster. I drop my cup and sprint into the woods. Once I get there I take out _Hurricane._ A couple of seconds later I see a tall, ten foot creature. Ah my favorite, Minotaur.

"Hey Beef Head. How are you?" I ask as I lean on _Hurricane,_ who is now in sword form and sticking out of the ground.

He roars at me and charges. I quickly duck out of the way and slice at his legs. While he's facing where I was I climb up a tree and perch myself on a branch. Beef Head is sniffing the air trying to smell my blood, but not finding it anywhere starts to walk towards the fire.

Once he starts moving under the tree I'm on I stab him in the back and pierce his heart, killing him. He explodes into gold dust and I fall to the ground landing in a crouch with sword in hand.

I close _Hurricane_ and take the water from the air to clean the dust off the ground and myself.

I would have used a spell on him, but I witch magic doesn't work on Greek monsters, even though Hecate blessed witches. I can't use my werewolf speed or strength because I haven't activated the curse yet.

After I will myself dry, and check that the ground is clean of dust I head back to the bonfire.

When I get there I see Rebekah walking away from a vampire with black hair and a grey shirt hunched over on a bench by a fire. I walk up to him and sit beside him. "Whatcha do to Rebekah?"

He looks at me with light blue eyes and smirks. I raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, telling him to answer the question, "What's your name?"

"Why'd you avoid the question? I just wanted to know how badly I should beat you up for hurting my friend."

He laughs at this and looks at the fire, "I guess I just annoy her too much."

I shake my head laughing, "What's your name?"

He looks back at me, "Damon Salvatore, older brother of Stefan. What's yours?"

"Kaitlin Robinson, the new girl. Is your brother the Stefan with brown hair who was being a douche to Elena?"

"Probably," he says with a bit of anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"Well, being related to him is punishment enough for pissin' off Beks."

He looks at me like I've grown two heads and shakes his. "Wow, so you really are her friend," he says like it's impossible.

"Yeah, why's that so hard to believe. Rebekah's nice, _Damon._ " I snap at him and spit his name like poison.

"She's not a nice person," he looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Well, neither are you," I get up and walk away.

If there's one thing I can't stand more than monsters, it's people being mean to my friends. I walk to the back of the school and hop in my truck. I quickly text Rebekah.

 _From Greeky: Heading home, do u think u can find another way 2 get 2 ur house?_

 _From Diva: Yea no problem. Why are you leaving early?_

 _From Greeky: Damon Salvatore pissed me off. Apparently u're not allowed 2 have friends_

 _From Diva: Well thanks for sticking up for me_

 _From Greeky: No prob. Bye_

After sending her a goodbye text I pull out of the parking lot just as Elena and Mr. Saltzman enter carry an unconscious Stefan. Good, he's a d-bag.


End file.
